


Lipstick on Your Skin

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas 2k18 [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hair Pulling, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, richie lowkey has a kink for bevs lipstick, they're married!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: “Fuck you feel so good…” she pressed a kiss right over his heart, grinning at the lipstick mark on his chest, “I need a picture of that.”Richie looked up, “Do it. I want to see…”Bev grinned, reaching over to grab her phone and lipstick from the dresser next to their bed. Uncapping it, she wrote four letters over the lipstick mark. She sat back, groaning, feeling Richie press deeper inside her. Unlocking her phone she snapped a few photos, still slowly grinding in his lap, “I’m definitely making that my phone background,” she grinned, “You look so fucking hot Rich.”





	Lipstick on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> for mo!!!

Beverly Marsh loved her husband. She loved how he makes her laugh. She loved his dorky sense of humor and the way his smile lights up every room he’s in. She loved how she feels so lucky every day just to spend the rest of her life with him. 

And she loved how he looks tied to their bed. 

She loved getting dommed by Richie. His big hands on her breasts, teasing between her legs, tightening around her throat, the way he would whisper filthy things in her ear while he fucked her. 

But now it was her turn. 

It had come up a few days ago. They had been laying on the couch, Richie’s head in her lap while she played with his curls. Playfully, she tugged, grinning when Richie groan and nuzzled his face into her thigh. 

“Warn a guy if you wanna get kinky babe,” he nipped at her inner thigh. 

She laughed, “You like that? When I pull your hair?” 

Richie grinned, “Oh sure. Who wouldn’t like their super hot wife roughing them up a little...if you want to try it.” 

Bev nodded excitedly, “Definitely.”  

 

Now Friday night, Bev was practically buzzing with excitement as she hurried up the stairs to their apartment, “Rich? Honey?” 

“In here!” His voice floated out to her from the bedroom. She placed her bag down by the door and smiled at the sight before her. Richie laying on their bed, strumming mindlessly on his guitar, eyes blissfully closed as the setting sun streamed through their window. She kicked off her heels, crawling to lay alongside him. 

“Hello my handsome husband,” she kissed the soft smattering of freckles on Richie’s cheek. 

Richie opened one eye and smirked, “Hello my beautiful wife,” he rolled onto his side, kissing her. 

Bev smiled, tucking a dark curl behind his ear, “Are you ready?”

Richie took her wrist, guiding it down to his crotch, “I’ve been hard for hours Bevvie,” he groaned as she cupped him through his sweatpants, rubbing small circles, “It’s all I can think about…” 

Bev kissed his neck, “Strip for me…” 

Richie grinned, scrambling off the bed as Bev sat up, smoothing her skirt, “You want a show Bevs?” 

Bev nodded, “I love your body baby,” she pressed a kiss to his fingertips. She rested her chin in her hand as Richie pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it into the pile of laundry. Her tongue traced over her lips as Richie pulled down his sweatpants and tossed them away. 

“Get on the bed,” She stood, a good six inches shorter than Richie, “And put your arms over your head…” she dragged her nails along his chest.

Richie gasped, dropping onto the bed, tossing his arms over his head as Bev looped some rope around each wrist, securing them to bedposts. He rolled his head to the side, a soft groan leaving him as Bev slipped her button up off her shoulders, “Fuck I love you…” 

Bev laughed, “You just like to watch,” she teased, noticing how Richie’s breath hitched, “Oh? So you do like to watch…” she smirked, tangling his fingers in his curls, pulling him up into a messy kiss, “I know you won’t but...” she dug into their drawer and slipped a cock ring around him, “Just in case,” she patted his cheek, “We both know you have no self-control.” 

Richie nodded, “I-”

“Shhhh,” she kissed his neck again, “I know baby,” She kissed down his collarbone, “You love how it feels when I touch you. You love to watch me touch myself,” she cupped his cheek, nails pressing lightly into his cheek, “Say it,” she whispered, lips pressed to the shell of his ear. 

Richie’s breath shook, “I like to watch you touch yourself…” 

Bev hummed softly, “What’s tonight about Richie?” 

“You. You Bevvie…” he sighed softly ending in a moan as Bev tugged on his curls, “Fuck…” 

Bev nodded, “That’s right. And I’m gonna use you as my fuck toy all night. Your mouth…” she pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, “Your cock…” she took him in her hand, giving a small jerk, grinning as Richie hissed, “You’re mine.” 

Richie nodded, eyes scrunched shut, “Yours…” he arched up as she scratched her nails over his chest, “I’m yours.” 

Bev smiled, “Open your eyes baby,” she stroked his fingertips down his cheek, “You said you wanted to watch,” unclipped her bra, tossing it away before slipping off her panties and straddling his chest. Her hands traveled up her body, teasing her nipples, “I like it when you watch me…” she gasped as her thumb brushed over the sensitive bud. 

Richie’s eyes fluttered open, “You’re so fucking beautiful…” he whispered, “Wish I could touch you…” 

Bev’s hand trailed down, stomach muscles clenching as her fingertips grazed her skin, “Mmmm I know sweetheart,” she gasped as her fingers stroked her clit, “But this isn’t about you is it?” she rubbed her thumbs in small circles. Her head fell back, a familiar warm feeling starting to coil in her stomach as she continued stroking small circles, “Bet you wish you could feel how wet I am…”  

Richie growled softly, “Bev…” 

Bev whimpered softly, rolling her hips against her fingers, “Mmmm yeah baby? You wish it was your fingers in my pussy?” She moaned, “I love how you feel inside me,” she braced her free hand on Richie’s chest and leaned forward to kiss him, “Tell me what you want baby.” 

Richie nipped at her lip, arms flexing against the ties, “Wanna get my mouth on you..” 

Bev scratched her nails down his ribs, “Beg for it,” she sighed rocking slowly, “Fuck...Fuck I’m gonna come Richie…” she slumped against his chest as her orgasm ripped through her soft curses falling from her lips and into Richie’s skin. 

Richie groaned in frustration as Bev moaned against his collarbone, “Fuck Bevvie,” he twitched, feeling her jerk against him as she played with her clit, slipping two fingers inside herself as Richie pressed a kiss into her hair, “You know I love making you feel good sweetheart. Please? Wanna get my mouth on you. Use me…” 

Bev looked up, green eyes dark with lust. She smirked scooting up Richie’s chest, “Let’s put that mouth of yours to good use hmm? That’s all your good for right? Being my fuck toy?” she put her knees on either side of Richie’s head, laughing as he leaned his head up, trying to reach hear, “Eager aren’t you baby…” she ran a hand through his curls, “So cute,” she gasped as she rolled her hips against his tongue. Richie lifted his head enthusiastically licking and sucking at her clit, drinking in her soft moans and whimpers.

“Fuck Richie yes,” she sighed, grabbing his hair and grinding her hips down as his tongue traced little teasing circles against her. He was always a giver, but not being able to touch her seems to make him even more determined to rock her world. Bev pulled his curled, moaning as he sat up slightly, pressing himself closer to her, “Oh god. Oh god, Richie…” 

He pulled back, pressing kisses to her inner thighs. Bev tightened her hold on his curls, “No,” she tugged him back towards her, “You stop when I say you can stop,” she moaned, grinding down on his tongue, “My good boy,” she gasped, “Putting that dirty mouth of yours to good use…” her voice pitched higher as her second orgasm of the night overtook her, “Oh Richie fuck baby your tongue feels amazing,” she pulled harder on his curls, laughing breathlessly as Richie groaned against her thigh as she released his hair. 

“Fuck Bevs” he laughed, “That was something…” 

Bev moved back until they were nose to nose, “What do you mean was baby? I’m not done with you yet,” she patted his cheek softly, grinning as he flinched at the slap, “I’m not even close yet…” She sat up, settled over his cock, sighing as the slowly sank down onto him, “Fuck Richie…”

Richie moan, pushing his hips up, “Baby…”  he pushed his hips up, grinning as Bev gasped grabbing at his shoulder. 

_ Crack _

A sharp slap landed on his cheek, “Did I say you could move?” Bev grabbed his chin, “Look at me, Richie. Did I say you could move?” 

Richie shook his head quietly, “No…” 

“What was that?” 

“No.” 

Bev nodded, “That’s right…” she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the handprint, “No self-control baby. I’m a little disappointed.” 

Richie blushed and looked up at her, “I love you?” 

Bev smiled softly at him, “I love you too. You still have no self-control and you broke the rules,” she kissed his neck softly, “So I’m gonna make this really, really slow for you…” she shifted in his lap, “You’re here to make me feel good.” 

Richie nodded, “Yeah…”

“Say it.” She gasped, reaching down between her legs again as she bounced in Richie’s lap. 

Richie moaned, turning his head into his arms, “I’m your toy.” 

“That’s fucking right,” she moaned, “You’re mine to use however I want…” braced her hands on his chest as she ground down on him again, “Fuck you feel so good…” she pressed a kiss right over his heart, grinning at the lipstick mark on his chest, “I need a picture of that.” 

Richie looked up, “Do it. I want to see…” 

Bev grinned, reaching over to grab her phone and lipstick from the dresser next to their bed. Uncapping it, she wrote four letters over the lipstick mark. She sat back, groaning, feeling Richie press deeper inside her. Unlocking her phone she snapped a few photos, still slowly grinding in his lap, “I’m definitely making that my phone background,” she grinned, “You look so fucking hot Rich.” 

Richie blushed and rolled his eyes, “Aw come on Bevvie…” 

She sighed softly, “Fuck I’m so close…Richie,” she grabbed his shoulder, “Oh shit,” she whimpered, “Mine mine mine mine,” she gasped, hand resting on his throat. 

Richie gasped, “Oh shit...Baby, please let me come. Untie me. Let me-” he gasped as Bev tightened her grip. Bev gasped eyes rolling back as she came for the third time that night, kissing Richie roughly.

“You wanna come, honey?” 

Richie nodded, “Please.” 

Bev unlocked the ring, slipping it off of him, shifting onto him again and rocking on his lap again. 

“Bevvie,” he sighed, “Untie me, baby. Let me touch you.” he gasped. 

Bev nodded undoing the ties on his wrists. She laughed as Richie instantly grabbed her waist, rolling them over on the bed, pumping his hips. She pressed kisses along his neck and jaw, “Come for me baby,” she whispered.

Richie buried his face in her red curls breathing hard, “Bev...Bev, Bevvie,” he tensed, coming deep inside her and pulling her closer. 

“What do we say to people who let us come, Richie?” 

Richie moaned weakly into her hair, “Thank you…” he sniffled softly, “I love you Bevs…”

“Hey,” she took his face in her hands, “Look at me baby…” she whispered, dominant roll falling away, “Richie sweetheart,” she kissed him slowly, “I love you.”

Richie smiled, “I love you too Bev…” 

Bev shook her head, “I wanted to make sure you knew,” she kissed down his neck, “That slap was pretty hard.” 

Richie laughed, “I’m fine Bevs. Promise.” 

She nodded, “Was I too rough?” she lay her head on his chest, “You make it look so easy…” 

“No,” he promised, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his chest, “No sweetheart you were amazing. I loved that.”

“So…” she smiled, “You’d wanna do it again?” 

Richie pressed a kiss to her fingertips, “Oh hell yeah,” he nipped teasingly at her fingers, “We’re definitely doing that again.” 


End file.
